The secret tears
by himedra
Summary: Itachi never remembers his dreams. But when he wakes up one morning ond remebers that he dreamt about his little brother, what will he do about it? first 3 chapter innocent, additional chapter lemon ItaSasu
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I do NOT own Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is fanfiction and I don't make money with this. As if someone would actually pay for this…

The secret tears

I have to avenge my clan. I have to kill my older brother.

How he hated it to make his Outouto say such things. How he hated it, that world made of lies. The lies he constructed. How he hated it, not to be able to hold his brother and comfort him. How he hated it, not to be around his brother. How he hated it, to see his Outouto cry alone. He hated life. It was so ironic how he told his Outouto to hate him and he himself hated to say that.

Life isn't fair. Never was, never will be. But it hurts, always. But he wasn't allowed to have feelings, to cry. No real ninja would cry or be overcome with feelings. Feelings are a weakness. And one has to get rid of weaknesses. But he couldn't. Why couldn't he kill his Outouto? He killed all the other clan members but that moment, when his brother came home and saw their parents die, saw Itachi kill them and then how he looked at Itachi, that moment his* heart shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. Never was he able to put them together again, they kept falling apart, as if they were meant to stay alone.

Every morning he woke up alone. He always felt cold. There was no joy, no color, no warmth, no happy times for him in this world. Everything was cold and grey, lifeless. That's how he felt. He was alive, but dead inside.

But one morning was different. Itachi remembered for once what he dreamt about and that was confusing him. He dreamt about him and Sasuke when they were younger and how they trained together and ate dango and how they would chat. He also dreamt how Sasuke always made him smile with his childish ideas and how Sasukes big eyes were always watching him. Damn it, that wasn't like Itachi to get so riled up like this about some memories, he had almost forgotten. The whole day he kept thinking about those memories and it was worrying him big time. In the evening he couldn't take it any longer to constantly think about Sasuke. He had to find a solution. He thought about it and soon found one. He did a jutsu and let a clone appear before him and let him transform into his little brother. Itachi played around with him a bit, but it was boring and unsatisfying, because of course his clone would do whatever he said and he wasn't really Sasuke. And the other problem was, that Itachi had no idea how Sasuke would act and what kind of person he'd grown into over the years of separation. So he decided that he would take a few days off from his work at Akatsuki and go search for his brother. Maybe if he saw him again, those thoughts would stop. He sent a letter to the leader and packed up his things and went for the hideout of Orochimaru. He couldn't forgive that bastard for leaving Akatsuki and using his brother naivety to get his body. He would talk to Sasuke and kill that stupid disloyal snake man if he dared to interfere with his plans.

The next day Itachi arrived before the hideout and just entered without bothering to think about manners. Some week ninjas attacked him but he knocked them out without looking. He finally made it to Orochimarus main room, where the sanin sat. "What do you want Itachi? Are you here because of a mission?" asked that slimy snake freak. "No, I wanted to see my brother. Heard he trains here. Is he around?" Itachi answered. Orochimaru shook his head "He headed out to search for you, irony isn't it" The sanin laughed and filled the room with its disgusting and sickening sound. Itachi just "hn"-ed and turned and left. Out of that cavern he searched the area for any traces of chakra but found none. He decided to go to a place easy to find for Sasuke and headed for the dango shop just outside Konoha where he and his Outouto used to eat and chat. It was risky to show up so close to the village but he had no other ideas. When he arrived there he sat down and ordered some dangos. He enjoyed the sweet taste and sipped at his tea from time to time. He didn't have to wait long surprisingly. After two hours the one he searched for was standing right before him and staring at him with hateful eyes. "Itachi, you bastard! I'm gonna kill you!" Sasuke threatened, his voice filled with hatred and uncontrollable anger. "Calm down a bit, Sasuke. Let's discuss this at another place" Itachi said, paid for his things and walked away to a clearing in the woods nearby, where they would be undisturbed. His little brother followed obedient, even though his mind was clouded with anger he still didn't want to hurt civilians.

There they stood now on that clearing, facing each other. The wind was picking up and dark clouds could be seen on the grey sky. A storm was coming. The wind played with their hair and the leaves rustled. It was a really dark scene, just like their relationship. Before Sasuke could make his move Itachi held his hands up in a calming manner and said "Look Sasuke, this might sound strange but I searched you, I wanted to see and talk to you for a bit after such a long time. I have no intention to fight you." "Hn. As if you'd care about me. You always looked down on me, taking pity on me. I don't want to talk with you. There is nothing we should talk about expect the reason why you killed our whole clan!" was the answer he got. Itachis heart arched at Sasukes words. "That's not true! I do care. Maybe I haven't shown it but I really do. Or why do you think I would want to check up on you?" the last part Itachi only whispered, his head tilted to the side so he didn't have to look into his brothers eyes. Sasuke was caught off guard when he saw his brother acting so… not Itachi like. Maybe his brother did really care? Or was he fooling around with him and only wanted to hurt him more? He didn't get it. So he asked his big brother, sounding cool even though he was uncertain how to act "What's wrong Itachi? Finally lost that arrogance and self-consciousness?" "Hn. You really changed, but not as much as I thought. You're still the same annoying little brother who can't keep his face emotionless." snapped Itachi back. At this Sasuke stared at his brother, his anger back that he'd forgotten when they talked. Itachi felt uncomfortable under his brother's glare and turned his head away. Again Sasuke noticed this sign of weakness and it started to bother him. Itachi sighed and thought a bit about what to tell his brother. Maybe it would be best to just tell him the real reason? Yes, he thought and said to his Outouto: "Alright, I made up my mind. To tell the truth I had a strange dream and kept thinking about it. And you were a part of it so I decided to search you and check up on you. Because of that dream I am curious in what kind of person you've grown into and just wanted to talk with you a bit." "Huh? A dream? I don't believe you, you could never remember what you dreamt the next morning, that's obviously a lie." Sasuke stated. Itachi shook his head. "That's exactly why it's bugging me. I never remember but this one I did. And you haven't forgotten such things about me? We were after all little when… we went different paths." He started to space out while thinking when he saw something that made him reconsider everything.

To be continued

*I just wanted to say, that I think that both Sasukes and Itachis name would fit here. This fiction is more focused on Itachi so I'd say it is Itachis heart but well, decide for yourself.

Urg -.-''. That was nerve wracking to write. And please excuse my bad English. I have absolutely no idea about punctuation in this language, so I did it pretty much like in German, my mother tongue. I'm gonna look it up when I have time but until then: Please forgive me, I know how annoying it is to read things with lots of mistakes but I'll do my best to change that.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER: I do NOT own Naruto or Naruto Shippuuden, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is fanfiction and I don't make money with this. As if someone would actually pay for this…

The secret tears

Chapter 2

Sasuke was shifting uncomfortably, his face showing signs of uncertain. But then he made up his mind and said to Itachi: "So what? I still know such things. If I wasn't forced to be an avenger I would really love to have my brother back. After all he was the only one that…" he looked away and blushed. He had said things that he shouldn't and he knew it.

Itachi was just staring at him. Those words hit him harder than he expected. He had enough self-control not to gape but it was difficult. So his brother felt alone? He wanted him back? His head was spinning and he was extremely confused. "So you would forgive me?" he finally managed to ask.

His Otouto bit his lip in consideration. He lifted his head and looked carefully up into his brothers eyes. Sasuke took a slow breath to calm him before he stated "Yes, maybe. I'm somewhat sure you had your reasons. I don't think you killed them just to test your strength, that wouldn't have been like you."

Itachi was shocked and frozen. His brother had managed to look straight through all his lies.

After a while Sasuke continued "Why can't you tell me the reason? Your silence proofs that I'm right. Am I unworthy to know the truth behind the massacre of my clan? Answer me Itachi!" the last part was screamed by his brother, tears starting to run down his cheeks.

Within a millisecond Sasuke felt strong arms holding him tightly as his big brother hugged him. "I'm sorry Sasuke" It was barely a whisper but it meant so much to him*. "I'll tell you everything. I can't stand to see you hurt like this, crying alone." Itachi was shaking as he held his dear Otouto close to him. After all this years of suppressing his feelings he was almost near a mental breakdown.

Sasuke was stunned. Itachi felt so warm when he wrapped his arms around him protecting him from the evil world. He was even more surprised when he felt something wet on his shoulder, running down his chest. Itachi was crying. Itachi who never showed any emotions was crying. Because of him. This had to be a dream. But if it was, he didn't want it to end. Everything was so confusing but he didn't mind as long as his Aniki was there holding him.

After a while of their silent crying, Itachi let go of his brother and took a step back to look him in the eyes. He gulped down his nervousness and started to tell Sasuke the whole truth. His Otouto listened silently and not once interrupted him. When he was finally finished with his explanations, Sasuke was crying again, this time because of other things but still. Sasuke didn't remember to be such a cry baby but he couldn't stop himself.

Life wasn't fair. Never was, never will be. Both of them knew that, but now… maybe there was a tiny bit of happiness for them on this world. Maybe they were allowed to once again life and enjoy.

Suddenly they were thrown out of their thoughts when it started to rain heavily and they heard thunder growling. Sasuke motioned his brother to follow him and ran for the hotel he was currently staying in. Yes, he is a nukenin but he also likes to have a warm bed and a good meal from time to time. It wasn't like you would abandon all the nice things when you went to the dark side. They didn't talk and when they arrived at the hotel they were both soaked and cold. When they were in Sasukes room, he broke the silence "You can stay here. I'll take a shower and you can have the bathroom after me, okay?" Itachi nodded and slipped out of his Akatsuki coat and shoes. He then gladly accepted the towel that his Otouto offered him and started to warm himself up by rubbing and drying his arms and legs. When he didn't have to fear to soak the whole place he looked around for a bit. It was a plain but comfortable room with a big bed and a small kitchen corner. He tried his best not to show his nervousness but it was really hard for him. He had absolutely no idea how to act around his brother now in this somewhat really unexpected situation. He subconsciously looked for exits and inched closer to the door. He was again completely lost in thoughts.

Itachi almost jumped when he suddenly felt a wet hand on his shoulder. He spun around and saw Sasuke only clad with a towel looking at him strangely almost amused. "Everything all right, Itachi? Just wanted to tell you that the bath is free." Itachi nodded and rushed in the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He grabbed his head with his hands and sighed. God, how messed up was this? He couldn't remember being so nervous before. It was just his little brother. Why couldn't it just be like before? It was so nice to spend time with his Otouto and now… it felt wrong to be around him. He was the source of Sasukes pain. He was the reason he'd cried himself to sleep so many nights, the reason he betrayed their village, the reason he had no friends, no lovers. He really had to think more about this. But after a shower when he felt at least a bit warmer than now, he decided. When he was dry and warm again he put on his still wet cloths because he had no others and walked out of the bathroom and saw Sasuke sitting on the bed.

Sasuke looked up when he heard the door and saw his brother coming out of the bathroom. Itachi looked really good. His hair was cascading down his shoulders and framing his face. But then he noticed that he was wearing those wet and dirty clothes. "Hey, you'll catch a cold like that Itachi. Should I lend you some of my clothes?" Itachi looked at his brother surprised and then accepted the offer. He took the clothes Sasuke gave him and changed in the bathroom.

Sasuke couldn't look away when he saw his dear brother in his clothes. He looked so fucking handsome and it made him slightly jealous how well they fit Itachi. Of course said male noticed this. "Something wrong? Do I look stupid like this?" Sasuke shook his head "No they fit you perfectly…. Anyway, do you want something to eat? We could order something or go out." Itachi nodded "Why don't we go out? It's been such a long time since we ate together." Sasuke smiled and grabbed his key and coat. He turned around and said to his big brother smiling: "Let's go Aniki!"

*Again I write stuff so stupid that there is more than one way to understand things. Sorry if that confuses you -.-'' I think both possibilities are perfect so I left it like that. Again decide for yourself.

**Notes:** Hehe, I'm sorry for the towel scene. I just had to write that…for me and all the other Itasasu fangirls (and fanboys if they exist?). I feel like I overused some words, I have to learn more words I think. And I noticed how strange this looks on a web site. That's unfair it looked so nice on Word… Anyway thanks for reading and sorry for my bad English. I try my best and I'm open to any kind of review.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: I wrote this after I watched the episodes again, where the truth about Itachi is revealed. That's why this might be slightly influenced by my feelings because I can't stop crying over Itachis sad fate. T_T sorry

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only write fanfiction for my pleasure and hopefully that of the readers.

The secret tears chapter 3

_He turned around and said to his big brother smiling: "Let's go Aniki!"_

Itachi smiled back, and then he put on his cloak and followed his brother. How he'd missed that smile. It was so warm and honest, just like when they were children. He noticed how tall Sasuke has become while they haven't seen each other. He was a bit sad. He wouldn't admit it to himself but he would have liked to see Sasuke grow up and become a fine person and strong ninja, but well, he couldn't because of certain events. Luckily the rain had stopped while they were changing but the sun didn't show and everything was still dark, grey and unfriendly. But his nervousness was fading as he thought about the time they missed and how he could make everything up to his Otouto. Of course he didn't expect Sasuke to forgive him completely that would be impossible. He again was lost in thoughts, that was really becoming an annoying habit of him. That's why he didn't notice that Sasuke had asked him something and crashed in the back of his little brother because Sasuke had stopped to look after Itachi.

Something was really wrong with Itachi. Come on he never spaced out like this. Or crash in his back. He looked up to Itachi, concern in his eyes, "Itachi, what the hell is wrong with you? Feeling sick or what?" "Uh no, I was just thinking." "Yeah I know that. But what keeps you so distracted that you don't even notice your surroundings?" Sasuke was getting annoyed.

Itachi noticed how his brother was getting annoyed and decided to answer honestly: "Well… I thought that I would have liked to see you grow up and how I missed you and uh… well I would like to somewhat make up for the time we lost and… that incident."

Sasuke felt like he'd been hit with a baseball bat. He somewhat grew accustomed to it during this afternoon but really. Why did his brother had to be so nice to him? He couldn't help but lunge forward and hug his Aniki. How he had missed him. He felt Itachi tense and then relax but the best thing was that he returned the hug. "I missed you to Aniki. More than you would know." He murmured into Itachis chest. He pulled away after a few moments and looked up to his brother, his face serious as he told him: "You don't have to make up for those things. You are here know and that's what counts. You told me the truth and I believe you. You had no other option and all of this was not your fault. If someone should repay me then that would be Konoha and they would also have to pay you back. When it comes to Konoha, I leave the decision to you. If you want to have your revenge or if you want to forgive them, I'll accept your decision and act according to your will. So please don't say that you want to make things up to me, _because there is nothing to pay back_!"

Itachi was stunned. He could just stand there and nod his understanding while crying. He never thought that Sasuke would see everything so rational and would actually take the burden away from his shoulders. He leant into his brother and let his tears fall. He didn't give a damn about who might be seeing the great Itachi like this, because he made his decision.

When they came back that evening after a nice meal and some good conversation, they were both smiling. If some of their so called friends saw them now, they would think this was a genjutsu. I mean, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha smiling and acting all friendly around each other? But that was happening now and it was ok.

Itachi thought it was a good moment to tell his brother about his decision. "Sasuke there is something I'd like to tell you." Sasuke nodded and looked at him expectingly. "I'll forgive Konoha. I gave up my previous life for the village and yeah… I'll just forgive them. I mean most of the people don't even know about all this so they are not guilty. And for the future, I'll leaf Akatsuki and spend the rest of my time with you Otouto. Wherever you go, whatever you do, I'll follow." He smiled his biggest smile that was reserved for his little brother.

The End

There will be a chapter 4 but the main story is finished. The 4 chapter will be rated M to be save because of how this continues. ^^

I'm as always sorry for my bad English and this time also for the long wait. It's just not so easy to write something while crying really badly. I always get really emotional while reading or watching stuff with Itachi but writing this is the worst for me. I could almost shower with the water of my many tears ^^'' And I'm sorry if Sasuke and Itachi are to OOC. And about chapter 4: I don't know to how it'll turn out and how far their relationship goes.

Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading

DISCLAMER: I do not own Naruto and that's great because my drawing sucks…

WARNING: Uhm you know this is ItaSasu. Means: Yaoi ( love between two males) so please don't read if that is against your view of the o so lovely world.

The secret tears chapter 4

"_Sasuke there is something I'd like to tell you." Sasuke nodded and looked at him expectantly. "I'll forgive Konoha. I gave up my previous life for the village and yeah… I'll just forgive them. I mean most of the people don't even know about all this so they are not guilty. And for the future, I'll leave Akatsuki and spend the rest of my time with you Otouto. Wherever you go, whatever you do, I'll follow." He smiled his biggest smile that was reserved for his little brother._

Sasuke was so happy he thought he would explode. Never had he felt like this before. Everything was so bright and warm, as if he came out of a cave and finally met the sunlight again. And somehow it was true. Itachi was his sunlight that would always look after him, sometimes it would burn you but most of the time it was just caressing you lightly and made you happy and confident that a good future awaited you. He smiled back at his Aniki with his happiest smile. "As if I would let you go away now that we are finally reunited."

Itachi chuckled at this. "You aren't strong enough to hold me if I would run." His brother growled and pouted "You don't know that. If gotten much stronger. And if you'd run I'd hunt you down." Itachi only chuckled more and was suddenly behind his brother. "Well then: Catch me if you can" he whispered in his Otoutos ear and was gone with a small puff. Startled Sasuke looked around but found the room empty and the window opened. He jumped out and searched for his brothers chakra. He could see the traces and followed them. His brother was right, he couldn't keep up with that speed. But he wouldn't give up. Never!

After an hour of chasing he was still so far away. It hurt him. It showed him again their difference in power and that indeed, he would never be able to stop Itachi from doing what he wanted. He didn't notice that he was crying again. He ran blindly through the forest, never noticing that he was running in circles and getting slower. He ran straight into a tree because he wasn't fully focused. He fell from the branch and was unable to do anything to stop his fall. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. Instead strong arms wrapped around him and caught him just before he touched the ground.

"Are you all right, Sasuke?" a concerned Itachi asked him. He looked up embarrassed and nodded. "Silly Otouto. I thought that you would at least figure out that you were captured in my genjutsu and try to break it. But you didn't and kept running in circles." Sasuke felt so stupid. "… let me down already, I can walk alone." He snapped. "And what if you'd get lost again like that time when we were younger and you followed me on a mission even though I told you not to. You were so lost and didn't found back home and I had to search you and then I found you crying and calling out for mother and…" "Arg shut up! Don't treat me like a little child!" He screamed frustrated and utterly humiliated. Itachi grinned and let him fall to the ground. "Ouch, bastard what was that for?" "Hm, I only did what you told me. Let you down and don't treat you like child. And as a man you should be able to block out the pain, or are you still a child, baby brother?" Sasuke got up, seething "Stop teasing me! And here I thought you were back to being my nice older brother, but I was terribly wrong it seems." Itachi chuckled and dodged the punch aimed at his face, spun the attacking arm around and his brother was lying on the ground again. "Sorry I just can't resist teasing you when you act so cute" Itachi realized his words only after he spoke them.

Sasuke looked up to his brother confused his anger completely forgotten. Itachi thought he was cute? That was great wasn't it? No wait, cute meant harmless and uncool so it was a bad thing? And normally women were cute, not men, right?

Itachi noticed the look his brother gave him and decided to do as if nothing happened. He helped Sasuke up again. "Sorry I overdid it with the genjutsu, I didn't intend to hurt you. Let's go back and sleep. We can talk tomorrow." It was then that Sasuke realized the late hour and the darkness around them. So he nodded and they walked back in silence. But some things kept his mind at full power and he couldn't stop wondering about stuff.

They were in the hotel again and undressing for bed. "Uhm, I'll sleep on the couch, ok?" Itachi asked. No answer came but then Sasuke grabbed his wrist and waited till he turned around to ask him. "Nii-san, what guarantee do I have that you'll be still here with me tomorrow and that this isn't just a dream?"

God, how cute was this? Sasuke calling him Nii-san again and looking at him with those puppy eyes filled with innocence and sorrow. "How could I ever escape you, baby brother. You may not realize it but you hold so much power over me. I spared you that night and I won't leave now because of the same reason, Sasuke." He answered softly stroking his brothers cheek to soothe him.

That confused him even more. "What is the reason? I don't get it?" he asked, his brows furrowed in thoughts.

Itachi sighed. How should he explain this? He just recently admitted it to himself that what he felt for Sasuke was not only brotherly love, no it was much more and way stronger. But what would he say if he told him? Would he laugh at him or be disgusted? Would he reject him? He was biting his lip and had a troubled expression on his face. What would happen if any of those reactions was the case? Sasuke might hate him. That he was used to but he wasn't used to have a broken heart like he surely would have is his beloved brother rejected him. But he asked and he had to have an answer. Arg, he didn't have an idea what to tell him but the truth.

Again he sighed and took a deep breath to calm himself. His face became serious as he looked his brother straight in the eyes and told him.

"Sasuke, the reason is simply that I love you. Not only as a brother but more." He looked down awaiting the inevitable. It was sad but he was glad to at least tell him the truth about evertyhing.

The only thing Sasuke could do was grab his brother and kiss him. It was a soft kiss and only short but it meant so much. He pulled away and told his brother. "Aniki, I love you." "Really?" Itachi asked shyly. "Yeah, really." He smiled at his brother. "I'm glad you don't hate me." Itachi said. "Who could hate such a beautiful and loyal brother?" was the answer that left Itachi blushing. He gulped. Way too many unexpected things today to keep up. He hugged his little brother and whispered in his ear. "Would you share your bed with me tonight?" Sasuke got really hot from those words and nodded and guided them over to the bed where he let himself fall on the soft blanket. "Come to me Aniki" he said and reached with his arms for Itachi.

That was a sight to behold. A slightly flushed Sasuke on the bed asking for him. Itachi thought it was really an arousing sight so he complied without second thought. He crawled over his brothers well-built form and brushed some of the raven strands out of his face, caressing the soft cheek and then leaning down to kiss the awaiting slightly parted lips he was starving for. This kiss was way more demanding and passionately than the first but just as sweet and meaningful. When they parted for air they were both panting and the lust and love was obvious in their hungry eyes, still slightly red from all the crying. But those tears were long forgotten when they started to explore each other with their hands while sharing hot kisses, never letting go of the other. Their clothes were annoying and in the way now so the discarded them quickly, dying to feel as close as possible. Itachi left Sasukes sweet lips to travel down to his neck and making a big mark there to show the whole world that Sasuke was his. Then he went down further and took on of his nipples in his mouth, licking and biting it lightly and teasing the other with his hand. His beloved baby brother was making the cutest sounds, moaning and mewling at the touches he was giving him. But as much as he loved to tease him, he needed him now. He could tease him the next time, because he'd make sure to repeat this. He smirked and moved down till he faced his brothers erection. He held a hand up to the mouth of his brother and commanded him to suck. Then he started to slowly lick the sweet treat in front of him. He slowly slid his tongue up and down, then he engulfed the head and gave a light suck that made Sasuke moan and buck his hips upward into the warm wet cavern. He then brought his wet fingers to his brothers cute hole and pushed one finger inside. His beloved Otouto didn't notice because of the pleasure so he moved the digit around a bit and then slipped the second one inside and moved them in scissor motions to stretch and prepare him. Sasuke groaned at the strange feeling but moaned again when Itachi sucked harder and took more of him in his mouth. When he felt Sasuke relax again he added a third finger. He moved them in and out and then his little brother arched of the bed moaning his Name really loud. He found what he searched for and he hit that spot a few times, then he retreated his fingers to replace them with something else. He spread his precum and some saliva on his shaft then he aligned himself with the opening. "Otouto, this might hurt a bit in the beginning. You sure you want this?" he asked softly, he really didn't want to cause his brother any pain. "Yes do it, I'll bear with the pain." Sasuke nodded. Itachi leaned down and captured his brothers lips in a heated kiss and slowly pressed inside. Sasuke gasped at the feeling, it hurt more than he expected but at the same time it felt good in a strange way. His brother waited a bit for him to relax and grew accustomed to the feeling. He only started to move after Sasuke gave his arm a reassuring squeeze. He moved slowly at the beginning but when he heard his Otouto moan and whimper in pleasure he couldn't hold back and increased his pace. He grinned happily when he heard him scream his name in ecstasy and knew he found his prostate again. He then went to hitting it as many times as possible. He couldn't help but moan and groan with his brother when he clenched around him. He was near and from the way Sasukes breath came in short gasps he was too. Itachi moved one of his hands down and stroked his brothers erection. That made him moan even more and it didn't take long for Sasuke to reach his orgasm and cum over their chests. The sight of this and the way he clenched around him was too much for Itachi and he came right after his Otouto, filling him with his seed. He collapsed on Sasukes chest and they both needed a few minutes to catch their breath. Itachi moved so he slipped out of his brother and lay down on the bed near him and pulled him in a tight hug and the covers over them. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

The next morning Itachi woke up to the soft breath of Sasuke who rested his head on his chest. He smiled at his beautiful brother and now lover. He didn't remember what he dreamt that night but it didn't matter. He was happy as long as his beloved Sasuke was near him.

The END

Ahem I am so happy to finish my first lemon scene without dying and this story and I'm sure I'll write something like this again but: Sorry for all the stupid mistakes I made, the OOCness and the crying, I really overdid it but well, I write like I feel and that's the result. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and just know it would help me to improve if I knew if you liked or disliked this and why, so it would be nice if you'd leave a review.


End file.
